


See You Again

by spiralingintochaos (chaoticrandomness)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Future Fic, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/spiralingintochaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiaoyu Yu and Yang Jin restart their pairs partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I realized that their last international performance ever was to 'See You Again' and got really sad. 
> 
> Sorry for the deluge of Y/J fic.

“So… we’re partners again, apparently, which makes the past two years meaningless.” 

 

“How were the Olympics?” 

 

“I wanted you to be there with me and the one time I was happy was when Wenjing and Cong won gold.” 

 

“Was it really that awful? It probably was more fun that sitting here at home and listening to everyone berate Cheng for falling on her jumps.” 

 

“...okay, it was less awful than that.” 

 

“Anyways… did you, in the very least, stop hating him?” 

 

“No. I deliberately started falling on everything to get them to split us up, and he kept blaming me for our partnership falling down the drain. How was Cheng?” 

 

“She’s actually really nice, but she’s awful under pressure. I missed you, though.” 

 

“I missed you too.” 

 

“I thought you wouldn’t, Xiaoyu.” 

 

“Why? You at least had someone your age, and I was stuck with someone twice mine.” 

 

“You actually got to go to Worlds and the Olympics and get new programs.” 

 

“I would’ve liked to go to Worlds and the Olympics with you, Yang!” 

 

“...anyways, we’re now kind of guaranteed to get out of the country through process of elimination, so do you want to try to get all of our twists and throws and lifts back first?” 

 

“We thought that the season they split us up.” 

 

“There are literally two pairs competing for China now, and we are one of them.” 

 

“They’ll find some excuse to get rid of us, then.” 

 

“We’ve survived splitting up for two years, Xiaoyu. We can survive whatever they throw at us.” 

 

“...okay, let’s go. Where should we begin?” 

 

“Let’s just start where we left off, with the programs we thought we’d get in Canada.”

 

“Did you ever find out what we’d be skating to?” 

 

“I think they said that we were skating to something more modern for the short, and a romance for the free, but I don’t remember our music.” 

 

“I’m just surprised that you remember anything from those days, Yang.” 

 

“Well, we have concepts. Why not go through your library of weird anime music, and find stuff that fits?” 

 

“What do we do after I find anime music you don’t hate?”  

 

“We announce that we’re getting back together, and find a choreographer.” 

 

“So you’ll post the announcement, I’ll buy two plane tickets to Canada, and then we fly out with some money and hope for the best?” 

 

“It can’t turn out any worse than the last time we went to Canada as a pair.” 

 


End file.
